Pokemonhantā! Isshō ni ichido no tabi!
by Aubrie1234
Summary: (Pokemon Hunters! The Journey Of A Lifetime!) May somehow finds her way into DigiQuartz and meets a digimon, named Salamon. Together, they find out that the world of DigiQuartz is somehow merging with the Pokemon World, so now it's their job to make sure that the digimon stay out of sight and are under control. But, is something sinister behind this?
1. Chapter 1

Pokemonhantā! Isshō ni ichido no tabi!

(Pokemon Hunters! The Journey Of A Lifetime!)

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Dear Readers, another story of mine! Yay! And, this is also the second story I've done where the title is supposed to be in Japanese, using Google Translate.**

* * *

May had just gotten back from Sinnoh and was now walking around Slateport City, wanting to see the sights before starting pack to Petalburg. She was in Slateport Market, trying to get through the crowds without her fans seeing her; unfortunately, she didn't get far.

"Look! It's the famous coordinator May Maple!" someone yelled. Instantly she started to run, pushing and excusing her way out of the huge crowd before her fans could surround her. They were hot on her tail though, so she had to keep running as soon as she escaped the crowd. While she ran, she spotted a few alleyways that she could duck into if she doubled back, which she did. As soon as she was in an alley, she held her breath in case her fans had super-hearing.

_Please don't find me, please don't find me... _she thought, pulling her hands into fists until the knuckles turned white. She also had her eyes tightly closed. Because of this, she didn't see what was happening around her. A strange hole comprised of green and white squares opened underneath her and she slowly fell into it. But, she didn't notice she was falling because she was falling so slowly. After she fell through the strange hole, it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

* * *

It opened in a different location and May was slowly lifted out of it, still in the same position as before but not noticing what had happened. It was a gray alley similar to the one she was in before, except both the ground and sky were pinkish-purple, green plants were covering half the place, and the strange green and white squares floated through the air. Soon, though, she opened her eyes and was surprised.

"Where am I..?" she asked aloud. One of the boxes to her left shuttered slightly before a small, white dog-like animal with a gold ring around its neck stepped out.

"You're in DigiQuartz, miss." it said with a soft, shy girl voice. May yelped and the creature flinched.

"I-I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean to frighten you..." May managed to recover over her shock before the creature went away.

"N-no, you're fine, it's just... I've never heard of a Pokemon besides Team Rocket's Meowth that can talk, and I've never seen anything like you before." The creature seemed confused.

"Uh, what's a Pokemon, miss?" Now it was May's turn to be confused.

"You aren't a Pokemon?"

"No... I'm a creature known as a Digimon. By the way, I'm Salamon."

"I'm May. I guess I'll need to explain a few things..."

"Me too, but we have time. The flow of time here is much different than anywhere else."

"Really?" Salamon nodded. They then went into explaining about each other's worlds.

"Wow. I wish I had a digimon partner. But, I'm just a normal pokemon trainer."

"I wish I was human, or at least be around humans more often than I do now. Pokemon seem interesting, too."

"Yeah, but, how do I get home?" Salamon shook her head.

"I don't know. The only way that I know of is for you to have a digivice." May then stood up and stretched.

"Let's go find a way home, then." Salamon blinked.

"You mean... you'll take me with you?" May smiled and nodded.

"Of course! Traveling's always more fun with others!" She then got a faraway look on her face and muttered: "Just like what Ash said..."

"Who?" Salamon asked. May shook her head.

"Just an old friend of mine." She picked up Salamon before walking down the alley, towards the street, "Let's get going, Salamon."

"Right, May."

* * *

They wandered the streets in search of other digimon, but they couldn't find any. There weren't any digimon anywhere.

"This reminds me of the ghost town my friends and I visited once when we were traveling..." May muttered, glancing around.

"Could you tell me about it?" Salamon asked. May smiled.

"Sure. It happened during Ash's Battle Frontier challenge and my Kanto Grand Festival journey..." Just as she was about to continue, something hit the path in front of them, creating a blast. May held Salamon tightly, braving out the blowing whiplash. It soon calmed down to reveal an Allomon, though May didn't know what he was. Salamon jumped out of her arms and growled.

"Humans aren't allowed in DigiQuartz, so I suggest you leave." Allomon growled. May was frightened, but she didn't back down.

"I don't know how to get out of DigiQuartz."

"Then I'll have to eliminate you." he said before charging. Salamon stopped it, however.

"_Puppy Howling!_" she started to howl, which made Allomon stop to cover his ears. She then started to charge the digimon.

"_Sledge Crash!_" Allomon stumbled back a bit from the hit and shook his head to clear it.

"Run, May! I'll take care of him!" Salamon barked. May shook her head.

"No way! You won't stand a chance against him if I don't help!" she said. Just then, Allomon recovered and attacked.

"_Dino Burst!_" Salamon was hit by the fire and sent flying. May caught her and saw she had taken a direct hit, badly injuring her.

"Looks like you both lose, human." Allomon said, powering up another Dino Burst. Salamon was struggling weakly to get out of her arms and protect her, but May knew what she had to do.

"No way, digimon. I'm not going to give up, no matter what, and I won't let you hurt my new friend!" May shouted at him. A light suddenly surrounded her and Salamon, healing the little digimon's wounds instantly. Allomon was surprised, making him lose his concentration.

"May... You're a DigiDestined now! I'd recognize the glow of Digivolution anywhere!" Salamon said, "Quick, digivolve me!"

"How-?" The light condensed into a small point in from of them, forming a device that looked like a small white box with a screen and antennas, along with a metal part at the top with grooves cutting through it. May reached out and grabbed it, making it change to a variety of colors, mainly plue, red, yellow, and white. A golden light surrounded Salamon this time, and she jumped out of May's arms.

"Salamon digivolve to..." The light grew brighter until it faded away, revealing... "Gatomon!" She jumped at Allomon.

"_Lightning Paw!_" she quickly punched him, sending him on his back.

_She's a lot stronger now. _May thought as Gatomon powered up another attack.

"_Neko Kick!_" Her kick pushed Allomon farther into the ground, where he groaned as a circle of data surrounded him. Gatomon jumped back as he then disappeared and a small box appeared over the digivice's screen, projecting an image of Allomon. It soon disappeared as well, and Gatomon was surrounded by another golden light as she changed back into Salamon.

"Wow." May whispered.

"That is the power of digimon, May. If we need to, we can change into a more powerful form, like I did. It can't happen with all digimon, though."

"And, what happened to that digimon?"

"You mean Allomon?" May nodded, "He's in your digivice."

"You mean this thing?" she held up the box and Salamon nodded.

"There are different types of digivices, and it looks like your's is one of the slightly older ones, called the original Fusion Loader. There are newer versions, but your's is older, allowing you to do different things."

"Like what?"

"It lets you bring out any amount of digimon you have in it at the same time and lets you fuse more than two."

"Fuse?" Salamon nodded.

"For that digivice, it can use something called DigiFusion. It can combine two digimon together, but since your's is one of the older ones, it can let you fuse more than one."

"Like you, Allomon, and another digimon?" Salamon nodded, "Can this also get me back home?"

"Yes. Just point it in front of you and say: 'Time Shift.' A portal will open and you can go through it, back home." Salamon said, "And, since you got a Fusion Loader and digivolved me, I guess we're partners now!"

"Really?" May smiled as Salamon nodded. She squealed and picked up the little digimon, hugging her.

"We'll get to stay together!" She loosened her grip so Salamon could breathe and looked at the digivice's screen.

"Allomon?" she asked warily. The screen lit up, showing the digimon's face.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked, "Oh, and I am sorry for what I did; I don't see humans around here at all and I thought you were invading my territory, so I am very sorry!" May smiled.

"It's okay. Why don't you come out?" Allomon did and ducked his head.

"I am very sorry again for what I did. And May?"

"Yes?"

"The friends you talked about with Salamon, I don't think you should let us talk around them." May and Salamon looked at him in surprise.

"Why?" Salamon asked, having finally got her breath back.

"We can be seen in public and you can tell them we're new types of creatures, but I don't know how they will react if they heard us talk." May nodded.

"You're right, Allomon. I think they might freak out if they heard either of you talk." she looked down at the digivice, "And I think I can make a story up for this, too. In my world, Pokemon go into special balls called pokeballs; I can tell my friends this is a new type that can hold many, but it's only made for you guys." Allomon nodded.

"That's a good cover."

"And Allomon?" Salamon asked, "Has anything strange happened lately?"

"Yes, actually. Everyone's been seeing a strange digimon around here lately, and I have the feeling that something big is going to happen. Haven't you?"

"No, but I've been having this bad feeling lately."

"I see..."

"If that's true," May spoke, "Then I'll need to come back here more often and use you guys to fight it off. I'll have to do the Time Shift in secret, though, so no one will know." The two nodded before going into her digivice.

"Bring us out when you think it's safe." Salamon said before the screen turned off. May nodded and held up her digivice.

"Time Shift!" A rainbow portal opened in front of her and she walked in. It disappeared behind her, not leaving a trace.

* * *

_**Well, what do you think?**_

_**May: Out-of-control?**_

_**Allomon: Obsolete?**_

_**Salamon: Just plain crazy?**_

_**Me: And, by the way, I'm going to have May and her digimon up here with me. I might add other characters and their digimon, but for now it's just May, Salamon, and Allomon. And, read &amp; review, readers!**_

_**Salamon: Do you even know what the word means?**_

_**Allomon: Yes, actually. It means out-of-date, basically; a computer-term to describe out-of-date things, mainly computers and their parts. I know a lot of words.**_

_**May: Like a dictionary?**_

_**Allomon: *nods***_

_**Me: By the way, I just thought of something. You guys can quiz Allomon on the meaning of different words if you want. He'll answer them in his own words and, if he doesn't know it... Well, you'll find out soon enough.**_

_**Allomon: That doesn't sound good...**_

_**May: Everything she says isn't good.**_

_**Me: HEY!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemonhantā! Isshō ni ichido no tabi!

(Pokemon Hunters! The Journey Of A Lifetime!)

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

She came out in an alley behind the contest hall, blinking. She slowly walked to the street and looked around.

"Yep, I'm home." she said, then clipped the digivice on her belt and headed to the Pokemon Center. She thought that she could let them out in the forest behind the Center and see what they thought of her world. She was surprised, however, when she saw that Drew, Harley, and Solidad were at the center. Harley wasn't surprising, but the other two were.

"May, hun! Nice to see you here!" Harley said, noticing her first. Drew smirked and Solidad smiled once they saw her.

"Yeah, nice to see you too." she said, sweatdropping at him.

"What are you doing here, May? I thought you would have gone back to Johto." Solidad asked.

"I wanted to take the scenic route, visiting my parents as well. And, I should be asking you the same question."

"I just wanted some time off from Johto. Drew and Harley tagged along, though. I understood Harley's reason, but Drew hasn't even mentioned his yet." May nodded.

"Anyway, I'm going out to the field if you need me." Solidad nodded as she walked away.

"Why didn't you say anything, Drewsy?" Harley asked. Drew scowled at the nickname, but didn't comment on it.

"I wanted to stay quiet this time, see what she would do."

"And she ignored you." Drew glared at him and he smirked.

"Harley, Drew can talk to her whenever he wants; she told us where she'll be." Solidad interrupted, sighing at them, "Besides, I heard the commotion earlier and it looks like her fanboys are after her." Drew gained an even deeper glare and scowled.

"I'm going to go see her." he said, then stomped off.

"Was that fake, or...?"

"No, fanboys really were after her. Drew's just naturally jealous of other boys that go after May, so he's going to make sure they don't go after her while she's around."

"You're devious when you want to be, Solidad."

"A lot of people say that."

* * *

Outside, May had went into the forest and brought out Salamon and Allomon. Allomon made a freaked-out face and Salamon shook her head.

"Who _was_ that guy with the weird clothes? He looked so much like a girl that if I hadn't heard his name I would have sworn he was one." Allomon asked, still with the freaked-out face.

"He's Harley; he's always like that, so you guys'll have to get used to it. Solidad was the girl and she's pretty wise; she's a great friend to have. And the last guy was Drew; he's my biggest rival and he always makes me so angry...!" The two were confused. Unknown to them, Drew had found May but couldn't see who she was talking to.

"Why? Isn't he your friend?" Salamon asked.

"He teases me all the time and I hate it! Well, I do and I don't..." That confused them even more.

"How can you both hate him and not hate him?"

"Well, I like it when he teases me, but it gets so annoying sometimes!"

"Seems like you really like him." Allomon said. May blushed crimson.

"We won't tell, but it really seems like you do." May ducked her head to hide her red face. Drew had also blushed red when he heard what Allomon said.

"T-thanks." she said, "But, can't I introduce you guys to my friends, at least?"

"I think that would be fine." Salamon said. May smiled and returned them to her Fusion Loader, clipping it back on her belt. Drew decided to go back to the others because, if May found that he had spied on her, he would definitely get a pounding. He slipped away quietly, getting to the others first.

"How did it go?" Solidad asked.

"Well, we didn't talk, but I did overhear some things..."

"Basically, you don't want us to say that you eavesdropped." Harley said smugly. Drew glared, but didn't respond. Just then, May came over.

"Guys, do you mind coming with me outside? There's some new pokemon I have that I want you to meet."

"Okay." Solidad nodded and they followed her, Drew was suspicious, however.

_New pokemon? Were they the ones she was talking to? If that's true, then they're the only pokemon besides Team Rocket's Meowth that I know can talk. _he thought as they made their way outside, _And May's probably trying to keep it a secret, which is why she came out here first. I wonder why, since she knows that she can trust us. Or...maybe she doesn't. _Drew saddened upon thinking that. Why would she not trust them? They were her best friends, besides her family, her pokemon, Ash, Dawn, and Brock.

"We're here!" May's words snapped him out of his thoughts as she unclipped a bar-like device from her belt, which was colored white, red, blue, and yellow.

"This is a new type of electronic pokeball, or at least a mini, transportable version of the storage system. A friend gave it to me a few days ago, before I got here, and I've caught some new types of pokemon with it, too, since it can hold more than one pokemon, unlike regular pokeballs."

"Amazing." Solidad said.

"You said you would show us the pokemon, didn't you, May?" Drew said, wanting to know if they were the same ones she had been talking to. If they were, then why keep it a secret? This wasn't making much sense.

* * *

"How do I get you guys out of there?!" May hissed quietly, so her friends wouldn't hear. She didn't know how to completely work the Loader yet, of course.

"Just say 'Reload,' then our names, or everyone." Allomon explained in a whisper as well.

"Got it." May took a deep breath, then held the device in front of her, "Reload, everyone!" Salamon and Allomon came out, where they made sure to keep silent, or at least, not talk normally.

"These are Salamon and Allomon." May said as she picked up Salamon, "Cool, aren't they?"

"Wow!" Harley said, looking admirably at Allomon, "Could we take a closer look?"

"Sure, just don't get-" Harley was instantly in Allomon's face, who leaned back and away from him, surprised. This made Drew roll his eyes and Solidad giggle (Salamon giggled as well, but she did it quietly and covered her mouth with a paw).

"-too close." May sighed the rest.

"What types are they?" Solidad asked.

"Salamon's a Normal-type," May was making this up as she went from her knowledge of the digimon so far, "and Allomon is a Fire- and Dragon-type. They're not like regular pokemon, though; they're very special."

"We can see that, June."

"IT'S MAY!" Salamon and Allomon winced at the increase of volume, but glared at Drew. Even if May liked him, they wouldn't let something like this slide unless they knew it really _was_ teasing.

"I don't think they liked your teasing, Drewsy." Harley said, still observing Allomon closely (literally as well).

"Who does?" May grumbled.

"Here, why don't we get some lunch and introduce these two to the rest of our pokemon?" Solidad suggested, hoping to defuse the tension between the two humans and digimon.

"That would be good, since I haven't introduced these two to my pokemon yet, either."

"Forgetful now, too? April, you are such an airhead."

"DREW!" May chased Drew into the Pokemon Center with renewed fury, also having dropped Salamon and leaving the two digimon behind with the two older coordinators.

"Oh brother." Solidad sighed, "Not again."

"When will Drew admit that he likes her?" Harley said, "The only ones who don't know are May and Ash. Even Max could see it!"

"Let's just make sure she doesn't kill him." Solidad went over to pick up Salamon with one hand and rubbed Allomon's snout with the other.

"Here, you guys can come with us, okay?" she said gently, to which Allomon growled in happiness at the action and Salamon snuggled closer to Solidad. Harley pouted at the digimon giving his friend attention and not getting any himself, but followed quietly as Solidad led them inside.

* * *

Inside, a lot of noise was coming from the food court, probably where May and Drew had run off to. The four followed the noise to find Drew still running from May, except they were making laps around the room, and May didn't seem like she would stop anytime soon.

"COME BACK HERE!" May roared.

"He really got her mad this time." Harley said, "I hate to be Drewsy right now."

"You said it." Solidad nodded with him. However, the Center suddenly shook as an explosion happened.

"Salamon! Allomon!" May called, where they ran to her (Salamon doing so after getting out of Solidad's arms).

"What just happened?!" Drew said.

"Let's check it out!" Solidad ordered and led the way as they ran towards the source, which seemed to be one of the rooms at the back. It was the Pokeball Storage room, and a large machine was sucking up all the pokeballs; on its front was a large red R.

"Team Rocket!" the four coordinators roared angrily. The machine stopped as the top came off, revealing two different Team Rocket members and their pokemon partner: Cassidy, Raticate, and Butch.

"Prepare for trouble..." Cassidy started.

"...and make it double!" Butch continued.

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch, of course!"

"We're Team Rocket, circling the Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!"

"Raticate!" the pokemon said.

"Who are they?" Drew whispered to May.

"Don't know. Never seen them before. Ash might know, though." she whispered back.

"Twerps, you might as well get out of the way as we take all the pokeballs." Butch said.

"No way, Biff!" Harley said, making Butch angry.

"It's BUTCH!" he said.

"Oh, shut up, Biff!" Cassidy said.

"This reminds me too much of May and Drew." Solidad sighed, "Anyway, you're not getting any of these pokeballs!"

"Turn it up and show them our powerful vacuum, Cass!" Butch said. The blonde nodded before turning on the vacuum, full blast. All of them could feel the suction as it sucked in more pokeballs. May held tight to Salamon to make sure she didn't get sucked away, but the suction was too strong and she couldn't get a good grip.

"Salamon!" Salamon had slipped out of May's grasp, but Allomon quickly closed his jaws around the small digimon, keeping her from getting sucked in; in fact, he was the least affected by the suction because of his size and weight. He then returned her to May.

"Thanks, but please don't do that again!" Salamon coughed, disgusted at being covered in saliva.

"Sorry." Allomon said, then turned back and growled at Team Rocket.

"May..." Solidad said.

"I know, but I'll explain later! Allomon, tear off the cord!" The dinosaur-like digimon charged forward and tore off the cord, so the suction wasn't as great and controlled as it had been before, allowing Salamon to fight without worry of getting sucked in again.

"_Puppy Howling!_" May and Allomon had covered their ears before the attack was launched, and when it did, the sound paralyzed everyone else.

"_Dynamite Head!_" Allomon rammed the machine as hard as he could, knocking it over and leaving a dent. He then bit at the dent until he could rip the metal away and reveal the pokeballs.

"That strange pokemon is tearing our mecha apart!" Cassidy growled, "Raticate, Hyper Fang!" The rat-like pokemon jumped at Allomon, biting him with glowing fangs. Allomon roared in pain and tried to shake the pokemon off. Seeing that he needed help, Salamon turned to May.

"Digivolve me!" she barked. With a nod, May held out the Fusion Loader, where it shined a golden light that also covered Salamon.

"Salamon digivolve to..." The hissing form of the digital cat soon appeared, "Gatomon!" She jumped at the Raticate, prying it off Allomon, and started to fight it as Allomon went back to freeing the pokeballs.

"_Neko Punch!_" Gatomon's punch sent Raticate flying into Cassidy and Butch, knocking them off their feet.

"I've liberated all the pokeballs, May!" Allomon suddenly said, and he was right; all the pokeballs were clear of the machine.

"Make them go blasting off, guys!" With nods, Gatomon and Allomon grinned at the Team Rocket members.

"Uh oh..." "Cate cate..."

"_Dino Burst!_" "_Cat Laser!_" The two shots made the machine explode and made Team Rocket go flying.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" "Raticate!" The twinkle that signified they were gone showed in the sky as Gatomon dedigivolved back into Salamon, who shook herself, trying to get Allomon's saliva off of her.

"Yuck yuck and triple yuck!" she said.

"would you rather have been swallowed up by that machine?" Allomon asked.

"No, but still!"

"It was the fastest way, otherwise I would have chosen another way, too. You don't exactly taste good, you know."

"You two..." Drew pointed at the two digimon in surprise, "You're the ones I heard earlier!"

"What do you mean?" Allomon asked slowly, eyes narrowing.

"I sort of followed May earlier, and I heard you guys talking..." May got him in a headlock.

"Grasshead!" she growled, "_Why_ did you do that?!"

"As if I'd tell you!"

"May!" Harley barked, getting their attention, "Are you going to tell us the truth about how Salamon and Allomon can speak?"

"As long as you can keep a secret, I think we can." Salamon said.

"And we want to know the whole truth." Solidad said simply. May let go of Drew and she nodded, along with the digimon.

"Alright, but first, let's help pick up these pokeballs." The four humans and two digimon started to help pick up all the balls, along with trainers who had started to pick them after also coming to investigate, but not seeing the fight.

* * *

_**Well, I've finally posted the second chapter, with appearances from Cassidy and Butch! And, as a small hint, Drew, Harley, and Solidad will also be getting their own digimon partners!**_

_**May: Oh no...**_

_**Salamon: Please not Harley.**_

_**Me: Sorry, guys, but yes. They'll be getting their own partners and will appear here soon. Now, even though no one's asked yet, I want Allomon to define a word for us.**_

_**Allomon: The word?**_

_**Me: Allocentric.**_

_**Allomon: Allocentric, also known as allocentrism, is the collective personality attribute where people center their attention and actions on others rather than themselves.**_

_**May: ...So, basically, caring more for others instead of yourself?**_

_**Allomon: Yes.**_

_**Salamon: A lot of DigiDestined and pokemon characters seem to have that trait, as we've seen.**_

_**Allomon: You've sure got that right...**_

_**May: HEY!**_

_**Me: Anyway, read and review, readers!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemonhantā! Isshō ni ichido no tabi!

(Pokemon Hunters! The Journey Of A Lifetime!)

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

As soon as they were in the forest, May and the digimon explained.

"I was running from my fanboys earlier when, out of nowhere, I was taken to DigiQuartz." May started.

"DigiQuartz?" Drew asked.

"It's a totally different world than this one, and also where Allomon and I come from." Salamon said, "Anyway, May was taken there, where I met her and we learned about each other's worlds. I was going to help here get home when Allomon came out of nowhere and attacked us." The three coordinators looked at the big digimon in surprise, where he nodded.

"I was on edge because of a a strange creature seen around the area, and when I saw them, I thought they were invading my territory." Allomon continued, "So I attacked them. In the middle of the fight, that device appeared and allowed Salamon to digivolve into Gatomon, as you saw, where she took me out." he pointed to the digivice May held in her hand.

"Mind explaining what creatures you really are, then?" Harley crossed his arms, "You mention DigiQuartz, digivolving, and you both can talk, all three leading me to believe that you are definitely not pokemon. So, _what are you_?"

"You know, for a really weird guy, you catch on quick." Salamon murmured.

"They're digimon." May said, to which the three explained about digimon to the coordinators, along with the digivice.

"Amazing." Solidad breathed once they finished, "There's just no other word for it." Allomon, May, and Salamon smiled.

"So, you guys will keep it a secret?" May asked.

"Or lips are sealed." Drew smiled as the two older ones nodded. May sighed in relief.

"That's good, otherwise, thought we would be done for!" Everyone laughed at May's words. However, unknown to them, they were being watched.

* * *

"What do you think would happen if the rest of us got our own partners?" Drew asked as they walked back to the Center, Salamon and Allomon once again in May's digivice.

"I don't know. I'm not sure myself on what Salamon, Allomon, and I could do." May said.

"Well, why don't you get a new outfit to reflect your digimon?" Harley suggested, "I could help-"

"NO!" May instantly protested, taking off.

"May, hun! Wait for me!" Harley ran off after her, and Solidad and Drew sighed.

"I might as well help her. Think you can handle the walk back?" Drew nodded, to which Solidad ran after the two others. He continued to walk back in silence, but stopped when he heard something. Turning, he saw some bushes rustling behind him. Curious, he walked over, to which the bushes stopped. Kneeling down, he gently parted the small branches, only to have a light purple flower with an even lighter inside and a long, yellow stamen thrust into his face.

"_Rain of Pollen!_" Because he had barely any warning, Drew didn't have time to protect himself from the pollen spewing from the flower, where he soon passed out.

"_Stamen Rope!_" The stamen of the flower and of another similar to it elongated and wrapped around Drew's waist, where he was dragged into the bushes and out of sight.

* * *

"No, Harley! I can pick out my own clothes!"

"But May-sy!" This was what Solidad heard as she caught up to the others. Harley was begging to help May find her new outfit, but the younger girl was adamant about not having Harley's help, and Solidad could bet that Salamon and Allomon were wishing they were somewhere else.

"Here, how about I go with May and help her pick her clothes?" Solidad spoke, attracting their attention, "Besides, I had to leave Drew behind to make sure you two didn't kill each other. Harley, why don't you keep lookout for Drew?" Harley nodded, albeit grumpily. Solidad and May then walked off, and Solidad could hear the audible sighs the digimon made.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Allomon said, "I thought my eardrums were going to explode if we had to listen to that fight any longer!"

"Allomon!" May scolded.

"He HAS a point, May. You both were quite loud and embarrassing."

"SALAMON!" May was blushing in embarrassment herself now, and Solidad shook her head.

"Harley did have a good idea, though." Solidad said. "Getting new clothes to match your digimon would make you stand out a bit, and your fanboys wouldn't recognize you unless they got a good look, at least for a while." May nodded, the blush going away.

"Thanks, Solidad. Let's get them now, before we meet with the boys again." Solidad nodded and the girls walked off.

* * *

Solidad and May had picked out great clothes, in the digimons' opinion. May was wearing a white-and-yellow hoodie, blue-and-red shorts, blue-and-white gloves, and red-and-yellow sneakers, similar to her first outfit, back when she traveled with Ash.

"I love it!" May squealed when she saw it. She had tried it on and was now looking at herself in the mirror.

"It's really good." Solidad nodded, "Here, let's pay for it and get going. I bet the boys are wondering where we are." They paid for the outfit and May put it on, clipping the digivice to her belt before they left. However, they didn't expect to see a panting Harley running up to them. He leaned on his knees, gasping for air.

"Harley, what's going on? Where's Drew?" Solidad asked, not seeing the younger boy anywhere. Harley held up a hand as he caught his breath.

"Never...came!" he managed to say.

"_What_?!" This instantly worried the girls. Unclipping the digivice, she reloaded Allomon.

"Allomon, I need to ride you back to the forest, okay?" The digimon nodded and knelt down, where May climbed on, holding his necklace like reins.

"Wait, let us ride too." Solidad said. Allomon glanced at May, who nodded, so he allowed Solidad and Harley to climb on, right behind May.

"Hold on!" he growled out before breaking into a run, crossing the area with speed that shouldn't be possible for a creature of his size and weight.

* * *

Slowly, Drew felt himself waking up. He tried to move, but found himself tied to something. Opening his eyes, he found himself tied to a tree by a flower-like creature, which seemed to be using a move similar to Vine Whip. It's head looked like a red flower and its hands were the same purple flowers from before, and the stamens were what tied him to the tree. The rest of the creature's body looked slightly lizard-like, with the feet looking like miniature tree bases, and it had bright blue eyes that were glaring at him.

"What are you?" Drew asked. The stamens tightened, making him wince.

"None of your business!" the creature snapped in a girl's voice, "I want _you_ to answer _my_ questions! Now, why does your friend have those digimon with her?"

"How should I know?" The stamens tightened even more, and Drew's chest felt like it was being crushed.

"Tell me!"

"They're her friends." he managed to say.

"What else?"

"I don't know. I haven't known them long enough to really know the reason." The stamens slackened slightly, and Drew didn't feel as squeezed as before.

"_Now_ we're getting somewhere. What about those other humans? Who are they?"

"I'm not saying." The stamens tightened again.

"Why not?" the creature growled.

"They're my friends, and I wouldn't rat them out for anything." One of the stamens reeled back from keeping him tied, returning to the creature's flower.

"Then _who_ are _you_?"

"I'm not going to tell you that, either."

"_Stamen Rope!_" Drew felt a sharp stinging sensation on his left cheek, like he had been slapped, as his head was jerked to the right by an invisible force.

_She's good with those stamen of her's. I literally never saw that coming. _Drew thought, turning his head to look at the creature again.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he ventured, hoping to not get whipped again, "I never did anything to you."

"Liar! _Stamen Rope!_" Drew was whipped on the right cheek this time, but he wasn't giving in so easily, "You should know what you did!"

"And what was that?"

"You don't need reminding when you have a conscience, but I guess you don't, do you?" Drew was silent, trying to figure out what she was getting at. At his silence, she continued.

"No, of course not. You and your friends teamed up with those two digimon to murder a dozen digimon!" This shocked Drew.

"_What_?! I've never even heard of digimon before today!"

"Stop lying! _Stamen-_" She wasn't able to finish as crashing and breaking sounds could be heard, coming closer to their spot. The creature glared at Drew and pulled close, putting her free flower in his face.

"If they even make _one_ wrong move, you're dead." she snapped, and Drew paled. Soon enough, Allomon came crashing through, the three humans on his back. He quickly stopped and glared at the creature, growling.

"Drew!" May said, but the green-haired boy shook his head.

"Answer my questions or Greeny dies!" the creature snapped, making them freeze.

"Can she really do that?" May whispered.

"She's a Floramon, and she can." Salamon said from the digivice, "One of her moves is Rain of Pollen and can give someone any of its random effects, like sleeping, paralysis, and poison. However, if Floramon concentrates, she can use one of the effects at will."

"Have you humans _never_ heard of digimon before today?" Floramon asked.

"No, we haven't." Solidad said. Floramon glanced at Drew before looking at them.

"Never?"

"No! Ask us a question that we don't know and we'll prove it to you!" Harley said.

"What's an Aegiochusmon?" All of them were stumped.

"I have no idea. Some sort of cupid?" May said. Floramon shook her head and took her flower away, also retracting her stamen.

"You were telling the truth. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused." she said to Drew.

"It's okay, but who told you all those lies?" he asked.

"It was a digimon I never saw before, and I didn't get a good look at him. He had a lot of convincing evidence against you guys, which is why I went after you. I'm really sorry for all this. I just have a really strong sense of justice, which can get in the way sometimes." Drew stood and patted her head.

"It's okay. I don't blame you."

"May I ask about_ what's going on_?" Harley asked.

"Some digimon told this girl here about how all of us and the digimon murdered a dozen other digimon."

"_WHAT_?!" Salamon, Allomon, and May were indignant, "Why would we ever do something so horrible?!"

"I'm once again sorry for everything. By the way, I'm Floramon." she said, holding out a flower for a handshake.

"I'm Drew, and these are my friends May, Harley, and Solidad." Drew said, shaking her flower, "Nice to meet you, Floramon, and I know never to get on your bad side."

"Actually, you remind me of a certain Roserade who is very protective of her trainer and would jump to conclusions at times." Solidad, where Drew blushed.

"What's a Roserade?" They had to explain to her everything they knew.

"I think I get it now." she said, "So someone really _is_ doing something bad in DigiQuartz. Well, I want to help."

"You do?" Drew asked, surprised, to which Floramon nodded.

"Of course! It's my home, too, and no one is going to get away with tricking me like that!" Her spirit made Drew smile as it reminded him of his Roserade, like Solidad had said. Suddenly, there was a bright glow from in between Floramon and Drew. It was a white digivice, similar to the one May had. Feeling attracted to it, Drew grabbed it, where it became colored green, purple, yellow, and red.

"Whoa." Harley said.

"Looks like you two are partners." May said.

"But I'm not yellow." Floramon said.

"That probably means that Drew's going to have another partner. My digivice is white, yellow, red, and blue, like both Salamon and Allomon."

"Then who's my other partner?" Drew asked.

"I guess we'll have to find out." Solidad said.

* * *

_**Another chapter, and Drew finally has his first partner!**_

_**Drew: What do you mean, FIRST partner?**_

_**Me: Everyone is going to have at least two partners, and the maximum is four, thanks to Brock and Cress.**_

_**Floramon: They get to have four partners? I wonder who they'll be...**_

_**Me: Remember, though, I'm making the story, which means I make the decisions on who gets their partners and when. They won't be getting them for a while, okay? Anyway, I have another word for Allomon.**_

_**Allomon: Which is?**_

_**Me: Adamant.**_

_**Allomon: Adamant is refusing to be persuaded or change one's mind, just as how May was adamant about not letting Harley help earlier.**_

_**Floramon: You're very smart, Allomon!**_

_**Allomon: *blush* You're too kind...**_

_**Drew and May: *sweatdrop***_

_**May: Love?**_

_**Drew: Big time.**_

_**Salamon: Well, don't involve me in it. Anyway, readers, read and review!**_

_**Me: Hey! That's MY line!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemonhantā! Isshō ni ichido no tabi!

(Pokemon Hunters! The Journey Of A Lifetime!)

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

"So, where did you come into this world, Floramon?" Drew asked.

"The evil digimon told me about a secret portal and where to find it, saying it was open most of the time and that I could return whenever I wished."

"Where is it?"

"In a cave quite a ways from here." she said, "Follow me, I'll show you." The group followed her, though Allomon stayed out, just in case.

"Do you think the portal might still be open, or will that digimon have tricked you?" Solidad asked.

"If he did, then I don't know of any other way to get to the Digital World except with May's and Drew's digivices."

"That's right." May nodded, "Salamon told me before that we can use these to create portals to and from DigiQuartz just by holding it out in front of us and saying 'Time Shift'."

"But, if that evil digimon was telling the truth, we need to make sure that the portal can't be used again, in case someone else discovers it." Harley reasoned.

"Good point." Allomon nodded. They continued to follow Floramon in silence, May and Drew gripping their digivices in anticipation.

* * *

Both Floramon and Allomon suddenly stopped, completely still. The group had been walking for nearly half and hour when the digimon did this.

"Another digimon is nearby!" Salamon hissed.

"Is it bad?" Drew asked.

"Can't tell." Floramon said, "Allomon?" The Champion sniffed the air.

"A Renamon." he said, "And it seems to be coming from the same direction we're going in."

"What's a Renamon?" Harley asked.

"A large, human-sized bipedal fox." Salamon said, "Renamon are highly intelligent, calm, and are blunt in what they say. Their attitudes are formed depending on how they were raised when they were In-Training digimon, and are so fast, they are sometimes compared to being ninjas."

"They also have the Yin-Yang symbols on themselves and their higher digivolutions." Allomon added, "That means that they can either be good or bad, since they have only two digivolution lines."

"You mean digimon can digivolve into more than one form?" Solidad asked.

"That's right." Floramon nodded, "For example, I can digivolve into either Ninjamon or Kiwimon, my possible Champion forms. With Renamon, it can digivolve into practically the same form, except each form is either good or bad. The bad forms are sometimes call dark digivolutions, as they digivolve with dark emotions, such as anger or hate." The humans nodded in understanding.

"We might as well check it out and see why the Renamon is there in the first place." May said, "It'd be better than just waiting around." The group nodded and continued on, though at a more cautious pace. Soon enough, the cave came into sight and, in front of it, was Renamon. The digimon was standing with its arms crossed, looking around. To them, it looked like it was guarding the place. Suddenly, it looked in their direction with a knowing look.

"Come out of there, now." it said softly, with a woman's voice, "I could smell you a mile away." Seeing as they now had no reason to hide, the group stepped out into the open. Renamon's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We should be asking you the same question." Drew said.

"I am here to guard the portal inside." she said, "You however, should leave. I do not want to hurt humans unless I have no choice."

"If you were asked to guard this place by a digimon, then that digimon may have tricked you, because I was certainly tricked by one." Floramon said, "That same digimon could be planning something evil. Do you still trust it?"

"I do not trust anything or anyone, especially humans." Renamon slipped into a fighting stance, "And since you digimon are working with humans, I do not trust you, either." Allomon and Floramon stood in front of the humans, as did Salamon when she forced her way out.

"_Diamond Storm!_" Sharpened leaves shot towards them and Allomon took the full brunt of the attack, grunting painfully.

"She's strong." he said, "This may be a tough fight."

"_Kohenkyo!_" A soft light covered Renamon and she transformed into a copy of Solidad. Allomon and Salamon, among others, were surprised and hesitated to hurt her, even though it truly wasn't Solidad. Renamon took this chance to attack again. Her hands and feet lit up with a ghostly blue flame and she leapt at Allomon.

"_Power Paw!_" She punched and kicked at the Champion, bringing him down. Quickly, May returned Allomon to the Loader and prepared to digivolve Salamon. However, going back to her normal form, Renamon made a speedy kick and knocked the device out of May's hand.

"_Petty Punch!_" Salamon tried to punch Renamon, but the digimon disappeared before her and appeared behind her.

"_Power Paw!_" Once again, Renamon punched with flaming paws and quickly brought down Salamon. Quickly grabbing her Loader once again, May returned Salamon, leaving only Floramon to fight.

"Let's bring out our pokemon." Harley whispered to Solidad. The woman nodded and they reached for their pokeballs, only to find them missing. May's and Drew's were missing as well.

"Looking for these?" Renamon pointed into the cave, where their pokeball belts were. Floramon growled angrily.

"Why do so many things to make sure you have the advantage?" she asked, "It's a bit overkill, isn't it?" Renamon shrugged.

"Maybe, but I am here to guard this cave, and I will do it any way that I can. _Diamond Storm!_"

"_Stamen Rope!_" So quickly it was only a blur, Floramon whipped at the leaves, stopping them from going any farther. This made Renamon raise an eyebrow and Floramon smile.

"You aren't the only one who can be like a ninja." she said, "_Rain of Pollen!_" Renamon disappeared, dodging the attack.

"_Power Paw!_" In the corner of her eye, Floramon could barely see the blue glow, but knew what was about to happen.

"_Stamen Rope!_" Her stamen wrapped around Renamon's flaming paw and, using the fox's momentum against her, threw her forward. Renamon landed safely on two feet and smiled.

"Until now, I have never seen a digimon that could match up with me." she said, "But now I can see that you can do that. So, why do you work with humans?"

"I work with them because they helped me understand that I was fooled. If I hadn't been shown the truth, I would have killed my new partner! And now, since we're partners, I'll do anything for Drew. Understand that!" Drew was amazed at the sincerity Floramon put into her words and came to her defense.

"Floramon is my partner and, though we didn't hit off on the right foot, we're still friends and we'll stay together and protect each other." he said. Suddenly, the digivice began to beep and Floramon started to glow.

"Floramon digivolve to..." A small, ninja-like creature took her place, "Ninjamon!"

"Digivolving with the help of a human...I don't think I've seen anything like it." Renamon smiled once again, "Show me what you can do."

"Happy to oblige." Ninjamon said, "_Iga-ryū Iaijutsu!_" In a flash, Ninjamon had pulled out her sword and faced Renamon, who had lit up her fists and feet with Power Paw. All of Ninjamon's slashes were blocked by Renamon's Power Paw, until Ninjamon switched weapons.

"_Ninja Knife Throwing!_" Using her free hand, Ninjamon threw a giant shuriken from her back at Renamon, up close. It dealt a lot of damage to Renamon, but the digimon was not about to concede defeat.

"_Diamond Storm!_" Ninjamon spun the shuriken in her hand, blocking the leaves. She then switched weapons again.

"_Iga-ryū Iaijutsu!_" Renamon was slashed at and landed on her back.

"I surrender." she said, struggling to sit up, "Humans truly can give you a surprise every now and then. I am also sorry for judging you so quickly." Ninjamon dedigivolved into Floramon in a flash of light and helped Renamon to sit up.

"It's fine. But, can you tell us about who asked you to guard the cave?" Renamon shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no. He didn't stick around for long and I didn't have enough time to judge if he was good or bad. Also, my experiences with humans got in the way of my judgement." Drew sat beside her.

"Well, now you know not all humans are bad." he said, "So, would you like to come with us and help defend DigiQuartz and this world?" Renamon gave him a long stare before closing her eyes.

"Yes." she nodded, opening her eyes again, "Thank you for not deciding to end me. Too many digimon have done that without thinking of the consequences."

"And, these Loaders can also heal digimon pretty quickly." Salamon said from May's Loader.

"May I?" Drew asked. Renamon nodded.

"Load, Renamon." Renamon went into the Loader.

"It was interesting how you transformed into me, though." Solidad commented.

"Well, that's what my attack, Kohenkyo, does. It allows me to take on the form of anyone I wish, and I could see that, since you were apart of the group, that the others may hesitate in fighting you."

"Good strategy." Harley said, coming back from the cave with the pokeball belts, "Becoming Solidad _and_ taking away our pokemon! Remind me never to get on your bad side again!" Renamon chuckled.

"Somehow, I find that funny, coming from you." Drew and May glanced at each other.

"Please no." they groaned in unison, where Solidad shook her head at them and Harley gave them a confused look.

"And now that the way is clear, let's check out the portal." Floramon said. Drew stood and, now that everyone had their pokeball belts back, along with all their pokeballs, they followed the digimon as she led them into the cave.

* * *

_**Renamon: I am guessing, of course, but am I Drew's second partner?**_

_**Me: Ding ding ding! Give the fox a cookie!**_

_**Harley: Here are some, Renamon! *holds out plate of cookies***_

_**Renamon: I'll take that as a yes. And thank you, Harley. *munches on cookie***_

_**Drew: Renamon, Harley is evil, period. So, DON'T GO GETTING BUDDY-BUDDY WITH HIM!**_

_**May: Easy, Drew! I don't like it either, but who says she'll listen to you?**_

_**Renamon: *munching on more of Harley's cookies***_

_**Other digimon: *sweatdrop***_

_**Salamon: Oh brother...**_

_**Allomon: Good grief...**_

_**Floramon: Allomon, why don't you try doing another word to get our minds off this?**_

_**Allomon: Alright, which one?**_

_**Floramon: This time, how about a place? Waterloo.**_

_**Allomon: Waterloo was a town near Napoleon's last battle, for which the battle was named after.**_

_**Salamon: And?**_

_**Floramon: I think he did good enough.**_

_**Allomon: Thank you again, Floramon. *blush***_

_**Salamon: *facepalm* Am I the only sane one here?**_

_**Me: Seems like it. Anyway, can you guess who may get their digimon next! Read and review, readers!**_

_**Harley: If you respond, you get a freshly-baked cookie!**_

_**May &amp; Drew: HARLEY!**_


	5. AN

**ATTENTION, REVIEWERS, GUESTS, READERS, FAVORITERS, AND FOLLOWERS! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Well, not really, but I needed to get your attention somehow, right? Anyway, I have a challenge for all of you! A while back, I found a picture on DeviantArt by 1sthi1357 made of Dino TK, from my story, _Of Dinos and Digimon_. Last night, when I was looking at it again, it gave me an idea!**

**I am not a drawing person. I trace, but don't draw. Which is why I want to ask you guys if you could draw for me! Well, not for me, but from my stories.**

**This is what I mean: you draw things from my stories and post them on DeviantArt, I'll mention them in the story they're from. There is no cost or prize, except maybe a Llama and my eternal happiness!**

**Here are the rules:**

**1\. You _MUST_ include my name in the description so I can find it and the name of the story it's from.**

**2\. It doesn't have to be a good picture, it can be whatever. I want to see what you all can come up with!**

**3\. You can make multiple works of art, not just one piece.**

**4\. They can either be character designs, scenes (or comics) from the story, or title pictures.**

**Now that that's done with, I hope you guys take on the challenge! See you!**


End file.
